finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bushido (command)
Bushido, also known as SwdTech, is a recurring skillset for Samurai in the Final Fantasy series. It is first seen used by Cyan in Final Fantasy VI, then later seen as Auron's Overdrive set in Final Fantasy X. It also appears as the skillset to the Samurai dressphere in Final Fantasy X-2. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Bushido, also known as SwdTech, is Cyan Garamonde's special ability in ''Final Fantasy VI. Bushido abilities are used by waiting for a numbered gauge to fill up to a number from one to eight. The longer the wait, the stronger the Bushido attack will be. Bushido can only be used with Bushido compatible weapons, but as all of Cyan's weapons are Bushido-compatible, this is rarely an issue. Cyan learns new skills as he increases in level, and he automatically learns all of them if he sleeps in Doma Castle in the World of Ruin. ''Final Fantasy X Bushido is Auron's Overdrive in ''Final Fantasy X. Each Overdrive has a standard and enhanced mode determined by inputting a button sequence within a time limit. If the sequence is unsuccessful, Auron will perform the standard move, but a successful input will cause additional attack power and status effects to be added to the move. The faster the button sequence is entered, the more damage the Overdrive will cause. To obtain the four Overdrives, a total of 10 special spheres, called "Jecht Spheres" due to their content, need to be collected all over Spira. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Bushido is the skillset for the Samurai dressphere. It has many attacks and support abilities, but use is difficult because of the Samurai's low MP. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Two of Cyan's cards have Bushido techniques as their abilities. One can use Fang, and another can use Oblivion. For the Dulling of Cyan and the discard of another Cyan card, Fang allows the player to Break an opponent's Forward of their choice during their next Main Phase 1 if Cyan is still on the field. Oblivion acts similarly - for the same activation costs as Fang, and if Cyan is on the field during the player's next Main Phase 1, he Breaks all the opponent's Forwards. One of Auron's cards is able to use Dragon Fang. For the cost of two Fire CP and Dulling Auron, Dragon Fang deals 7,000 damage to a Forward of the player's choosing and Dulls it. Bravely Default Bushido is the fixed job command of the Swordmaster job. Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances '' Bushido is also Limit in ''Kingdom Hearts II. Appropriately titled Overdrive, Auron attacks the enemies around using Shooting Star and Banishing Blade, and finishes with Spiral, which resembles Tornado (minus the flames). Dragon Fang is the only Final Fantasy X Overdrive ability he does not use. Etymology , literally "the way of the warrior", is a Japanese word for the way of the samurai life, loosely analogous to the concept of chivalry. It originates from the samurai moral code stressing frugality, loyalty, martial arts mastery, and honor unto death. it:Arcano ru:Бусидо Category:Command Abilities Category:Limit Breaks Category:Overdrives Category:Final Fantasy VI Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Abilities